Your a What?
by FantasyMagic11
Summary: Bit of Jelsa, and a lot of fun to make up the plot. First Jelsa fanfic, not much of a total Jelsa, but there is a bit. What happens when Jack and Elsa meet five fangirls, and their friends? When they don't even know what those are?
1. Fan what?

**First Jelsa, and it not really the best, I hope that you enjoy what happens when Jack and Elsa finds five girls, who ship them. They don't know what that is. It should be pretty funny. Hope you enjoy, and Disney and Dreamworks own Jack and Elsa, and the other Guardians, I own the five girls, there friends, and this plot, Read On!**

* * *

Jack was flying around, heading towards Virginia when he heard a laugh. He turned around and saw his Ice Queen, right behind him.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was thinking about going to a place where if never been. Like a short vacation. Like a place from the news or something?" She said, holding up a newspaper with a list of places that are good spots for vacations, or trips.

"Hmm. What about Minnesota? That's sounds like a good place. I've never been there." Elsa looked at the newspaper as she said it, then she looked at Jack. "What do you think? Sound good?"

"It sounds interesting, and it sounds like a good place in the winter," Jack said, looking at her. "Should we go now? Or la-"

He was cut of by her grabbing his hand and dragging him along while shouting 'Yes!'.

"Alright." He smiled and the wind whipped them, and blew them along while Jack asked Elsa where in Minnesota they wanted to go.

"What about, umm... This place! Eden Prairie? It sounds nice! Don't you think, Jack?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go there."

-Short Time Skip-

"Here we are, Elsa. Eden Prairie. Right by, umm... DunBros Coffee. Yeah, that's what that says. Let's land by these town houses."

They landed by a pond with a fountain and walked near the road that went through the small community.

They saw a girl walking with a bright green backpack, jeans, and green laces less converse. She had a dark blue shirt with an owl on it and a ripped up red sweatshirt, even though it was really hot outside. She was reading a book called... The House of Hades. (A.N. Percy Jackson reference, if you caught it)

The thing that stood out about her was her hair. She had blonde hair, and it was really light, a bit darker then Elsa's, but it looked a bit strawberry red on the top.

Jack stepped forwards, and he stepped on a twig.

The girl looked up, and she had blue eyes, with a bit of green and the smallest bit of silver.

Her eyes looked a bit wary and confused, but she opened her mouth to talk.

"Jack Frost?" she looked right next to him. "Elsa from Frozen? Wait, what?"

Jack looked surprised. "You can see us?"

She nodded slowly, as if not believing that she did.

"You guys are one of my favorite otps... I didn't know you were actually real." She looked very happy.

"What's an otp? Us? What?"

She smiled and grabbed something from her back pocket. A bright yellow case over a iPhone 5. She did something on her phone, then held it to her ear.

"Mads? Yeah, hi to you too. You got four of five, including yourself, and not me? Yes. Mhmm. Town. EP, duh. Yes, yes I am. Otp here. Yes, real. Real? Yes! Fast as you can. Yes, I have them. Yes, Amy can have some of them. So can you Mads, along with Naya, and Raydi. Yes, I have confirmed it. You don't think I'm sane. You know I'm not sane? Yes, I am, I'm just Limited Edition. You of all people besides Emma should know this. Yes! Goodbye, and soon. Its Ellie, not Jelly. Alright, bye." She closed it as she mumbled the Ellie part, then looked back to see if the pair was still there.

"Sorry. Friend." She smiled sheepishly and her cheeks went a slight shade of pink.

She started talking again, confusing them about her book, and her life, about something called a Mosaic class.

About ten minutes after she talked to the person on the phone, a girl with three people panting behind her ran around the corner at amazing speed and ran up to, Ellie, and hugged her.

"Oh, you actually found them! The others weren't as happy about it, but still ran after me. So happy about otp!" The girl jumped up and down really fast. She had grey shorts and black and pink high tops, though, she was tall enough, she didn't really need them. She had a bit shorter than elbow length brown hair and hazel eyes. Her shirt said, 'Trust me, I'm Limited Edition.' And was light blue around that.

She looked to be twelve, like all the other girls, but I didn't know to much about judging age, knowing I'm 332. Cant say I'm that young, right?

The other girls finally walked up to them, panting really hard and glaring at her. The one without glasses stood up strait and said, "Mads, if your going to run that fast, take a break at the stoplight, will you? Me, Naya," she pointed with her elbow to one of the girls behind her, the one with a purple headband, then continued, "and Radvi" she gestured to the other girl, who had a book in her hand and one again spoke, "could hardly keep up. Why did you go so fast?!" She looked over at them and Mads, that was the girl with hazel eyes, pointed to Jack and Elsa.

The girls eyes (Amy's eyes) widened and she said, "Omg! Otp, JELSA!"

Mads nodded and helped the other girls stand up strait.

* * *

**Not done with this story, so if it's up read the next chapter, if not, or just anyways, Review so I know if it's good! Bye! -Magic**


	2. Kayde! Where art- oh, your sitting down

**Ahh! Omg! I'm back! -fake whisper scream going *ahhh*- Yay Magic! But, anyways, I don't own Jack, Elsa, or the beautiful city of Eden Prairie. (I've seen quite a few pictures of it, it's very nice. You should look it up) But continuing on, I'm sorry for the bit of a wait. Got caught up in a but of writers block. Today, we will be meeting a new guy! His name is Kayde! It's a boy (duh) with a very bad math skill. Oh, the joy of being idiotic. Not to be mean if any of you think I'm personally pointing out yourself or a friend. I'm pointing out myself, so don't worry. Now, I think instead of being writing magic, I have a magic mouth. I must write! So, in other words, READ ON!**

* * *

Kayde:

Don't you love it when four girls run right past you, and they don't say a word, and they are going the same way, and you know them, and the don't stop to say hello, or even talk?

Well, I don't! I bet you would have never guessed it, but I'm a 'sarcastic idiot'. Thank you Elijah, Elijah, and Elijah. Geez! They are nice guys, but you don't have to rub in the fact I'm failing math and actually have to have Ellie, a advanced _Girl _to help me out. Really my unfair annoying teachers?

She will probably confuse the living daylight out of me... Oh well, I've gotta try right?

Speaking of Ellie, earlier she told me where her house was, just not the house number, so I would have to look a bit. Who knows their house number anyways? I don't, I just know where it is... So I guess I'm going to follow her friends. That sounded wrong.

I followed them, and then I saw Ellie, the girls, and two teens? I didn't know who they were, and Ellie didn't tell me a certain time to get her, but she gave me a time frame. From right when she got out of school, which is three, to six is the span of time to get there, she could help me the whole night, knowing her parents won't be home for a few days.

I heard a girl, Amy, I believe, say something about an OTP? I had know idea that she was a fangirl, though, I should have been able to guess that by know. Like I said, I'm not that smart.

I sat against a tree and started to play a game on my phone. I was playing Minecraft.

You know how people say Minecraft is a dumb game where you only break dirt and that has horrible graphics? Nope! Just because it's cubes does not mean that it has bad graphics! It's an amazing game! (**A.N. I think this is true, and for all of the minecraft players, review and say you player name, you might get a character for 'Stuck in a Cube World' but you personality and skin _will_ be different!)**

It might hacpve been five minutes before Ellie noticed me. Lucky me! Yay! Five whole minutes! Aren't I noticed so much?

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kayde! I didn't see you sitting there. Such. A. Huge. Idiot," Ellie said, walking over. She held out her hand, which I took and I stood up. We let go.

"No, it's alright. I was talking to triple E anyways," I responded.

"Who?"

"The three Elijahs."

"Oh. And once more, such a huge idiot."

"Who are they?" I asked tilting my head twoards the two teens.

"Jack Frost and Elsa," she said, then covered her mouth and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Hmm, didn't think you thought they were real. Oh well I watched that movie he was in and my little sister made me believe, or else 'Pitch is going to kill me'." I shrugged.

"The feeling is mutual," she retorted, grabbing my arm and pulling me to her friends.

"Guys, Kayde and I, yes I used the right grammar this time, are going to go do some work. You guys can stay out here where you could get kidnapped, or come inside with me. I have food Mads, you don't need to ask, just don't eat it all." Ellie continued to drag me along, up the steps and to the now unlocked door, credits to Ellie, and she dragged me in. What I didn't think I was going to see was a small yellow bedroom with a bunk bed and one single bean bag sitting on the side. A desk with a chair was pushed against the wall and it had a lamp.

When Ellie flicked the light on, I blinked, then took a second look. I saw a closet as well, and she walked strait to it, and opened it, grabbing something.

"Here," she handed me something, and that something was a pen.

"This is a pen. A pen!"** (A.N. Had to do the Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief reference. Also, the books are way better then the movies...) **

"Yes, yes it is."

I sighed.

* * *

**By the way, there will be more.**

**Also, yes, Acidicbreeze, Mads is short for Madison, and don't worry, I have a Lifetime supply for fangirling, so I know how you feel.**

**And Guest, THANKS YOUS!**

**Lastly, Derpy, I will.**

**Magic out!**


	3. Homework

**Heya! I'm a backs! Sorry I'm sorta stalling on these, I really enjoy writing, but with school starting up again soon, I'm sorta stressed about it... Anyways, I'm happy to see my friends again, so, oh well. I hop you enjoy this chapter, it is a bit longer and it is in Ellie's view. Sorry this one is short, I was on a time squeeze here! Can't blame me! But anyways, here we go! READ ON! -Magic**

* * *

Ellie:

I handed Kayde a pen and he just sighed.

I smiled and heard footsteps in the kitchen.

Must be Mads looking for food, along with Amy.

I looked out the door and saw Jack and Elsa standing there awkwardly and rad I and Naya were glancing over at them and then back to my door. I smiled and they flashed fast smiles and looked around.

Mads and Amy were in the kitchen looking for food.

"Guys, you can sit down anywhere. I just have to grab a few things and ask Mads if you need help turning on the tv. She knows how to do that. Also, go ahead and help yourselves to something to eat and play around on. The Xbox 1 and the Wii are hooked up if you want to do that. Oh, ask if you want anything on the PC! Got them too. My parents are soooo helpful with that."

I heard Mads scoff and I smiled.

They sat down and I heard popcorn popping as I grabbed two notebooks and two pencils with erasers. I grabbed the sheet Kayde held out and I scanned over it, looking at the problems we had to do.

**(A.N. A fast reminder that I'm not good at remembering thing and that it's near the end of summer, so I can't really remember school stuff. Sorry to disappoint.)**

Five digit multiplication, two digit multiplication for us to do in our heads, a bit of algebra, some circle problems, and ken ken.** (A.N. Look up ken ken problems if you don't know what they are. They are pretty simple to learn to do)**

I handed him a note book and walked out into the living room and sat down on a wooden chair next to another one, and a small side table. Kayde sat next to me and we went through some problems.

"After we finish, I could give our OTP a run down in the fandoms realm." Me and Mads say at the same time. Weird.

Jack and Elsa shoot us confused looks and Amy nodded as she put popcorn in her mouth.

"Good. But be warned, the life of a fangirl of fanboy is tough. It's a crazy world. But really, fandoms can ruin your life. I'm not kidding about that." I said. Mads and Amy nod, and Radvi and Naya shrug.

"I'm not really a fangirl so I wouldn't know much." Naya agreed with Radvi's comment after she stated it.

"Anyone have music?" Amy asked, throwing popcorn at Naya.

"I'll be right back!" I said, getting up. "What song?!" I yelled from my room, grabbing my phone that I had set down.

"Umm..." Everyone said.

"How about Somebody To You by The Vamps?" I suggested.

Everyone looked at me.

"It's a good song."

"Never heard it before." Mads agreed with Kayde, alone with Naya and Radvi.

Amy didn't say anything, just shrugged.

"Fine, your going to learn it then."

I played it and hummed the lyrics in my head.

Me and Kayde kept working, then Radvi spoke.

"Don't you think we should change this song? I don't like it..." It was Timber. I have nothing bad about that song in my mind, but I change the song anyways.

It now played Misery by Maroon 5. I was, under no circumstances, changing the song.

Nobody really did anything as we listened to music and played on phone, talked, and did work.

I smiled. Almost time to teach Jack and Elsa about fandoms.

Hahaha!

* * *

**All I wanna be all I ever wanna be yeah! Yeah! (Somebody to you by the vamps.) I gots that song in my head. So annoying! But I love the song! Oh well, Jelsa will get to know what fandoms are in the next chapter, then one other thing will happen. Then, this short fanfiction should be done. Just two more chapters, because, with school coming soon for me, I can't be stressed about this, and I'm trying to finish one before school does start. I've got about a week! Maybe less! ByE! -Magic**


End file.
